


ulterior motives

by zannen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/pseuds/zannen
Summary: (Un)fortunately, Kyungsoo's boyfriends are incredibly skilled at getting what they want.





	ulterior motives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _things you said at 1 am_
> 
> Well.

“We should start a band,” Baekhyun says suddenly.

It’s spoken at a low volume, barely above a whisper, really, but still loud enough to tear Kyungsoo away from the verge of sleep. He searches around on the nightstand blindly for his phone, then glances at the screen and groans. “It’s 1:14,” he mumbles. “Can you please save your weird ambitious ideas for the morning.” He stuffs the phone under his pillow, and considers shoving his head under there, too, so he can suffocate and die and maybe, at last, be allowed to sleep.

“Think about it, though,” Baekhyun says, rolling over onto his side and curling against Kyungsoo a little. He’s surprisingly warm for how cool it is in their room, but being sandwiched between two people who already run hot will have that effect. He steals all their warmth like a sponge. “Just a little indie band. We can all sing, and you two can play guitar, and I—”

“We don’t have a drummer,” Yixing says from Baekhyun’s other side. He sounds fully awake, because that’s his default, constant state. Never sleeps, but always has the energy to do everything at once, somehow. Or he doesn’t, but hides it well. Kyungsoo can hardly even criticize, because he does it, too. They’ve both gotten to the point, at least, where they’ll sometimes let themselves be exhausted and vulnerable around each other. Never with Baekhyun, though. He feels things a little too much sometimes, too strongly, and it wouldn’t do any good to worry him just because they don’t know what to do if they aren’t working.

“We’ll get Chanyeol to do it,” says Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo snorts. “I doubt he’d wanna play fourth wheel.” When Baekhyun starts to reply, Kyungsoo interrupts with, “And don’t say we could invite him to join us, or I’m calling your bluff and we actually _will_ bring him over.”

“I don’t know if this matters,” says Yixing, “but I don’t think he likes men anyway.”

“Yes he does,” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun respond simultaneously. Then Baekhyun adds, “He’s practically in love with—actually I probably shouldn’t say, but.” Not that he really _needs_ to say it, since everyone (except Yixing, apparently) knows that Chanyeol spends over half his time making sad puppy eyes at Jongdae. It would be cute if it weren’t bordering on a little pathetic at this point, with how long it’s been going on for.

“Either way.” Kyungsoo closes his eyes again. “We’re not having a foursome with him, and we’re not asking him to join our imaginary band. It isn’t a practical idea.”

Baekhyun huffs and rolls over, away from Kyungsoo. The sudden absence of warmth is a little jarring. There’s an audible pout in his voice as he murmurs to Yixing, “ _You_ like my idea, right?”

Yixing laughs, one of his _oh Baekhyunnie, you’re so cute_ laughs. “It would be interesting,” he says. “But I don’t think we have the time.”

“We can make time! I’m not saying we have to all quit our jobs and make music full-time and live out of a shitty van or anything.”

Yixing hums. “Yeah. But I don’t know. Kyungsoo has a point, it’s not very—”

“How about this,” Baekhyun cuts in, then lowers his voice. “Just give me a chance to change your mind, hm? If you still think it’s a bad idea after that, I’ll drop it. Just one chance to persuade you.”

There’s no doubt in Kyungsoo’s mind what kind of persuasion Baekhyun is talking about; he’s not known for using his words to win most of his disputes between them, after all. It’s always cuteness and well-timed handjobs with him. Kyungsoo opens his eyes again just to give the back of Baekhyun’s head a deeply unimpressed look. As he’s doing this, though, he hears Yixing laugh again—a different kind of laugh this time, one that’s not necessarily of amusement. Which probably means—

“If you’re going to fool around,” says Kyungsoo, “do it in the guest room, at least. Some people like to sleep at night.”

“Don’t you need convincing, too, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun says with a grin in his voice.

“No, not really. It’s a silly idea. You can’t seduce me out of thinking it’s unrealistic.”

“But—” Baekhyun starts to protest, turning back around again.

Yixing cuts him off by taking hold of him and whispering something in his ear. All Kyungsoo makes out is _morning_ , which has him a little suspicious, if only because Baekhyun lights up and makes a quiet sound of understanding and agreement, and anything Baekhyun agrees with is probably devious.

“Okay, goodnight,” Baekhyun says brightly.

Kyungsoo continues eyeing him skeptically for a moment, then grunts in response and rolls onto his back to try to sleep again.

It takes a few minutes of silence for Kyungsoo’s brain to puzzle out the exchange he thinks just happened. He turns to face Baekhyun, who stares back at him innocently.

“If you’re thinking about plying me with morning sex,” Kyungsoo starts.

“I would never.”

“You _would_ , and you _have_.”

“That doesn’t sound like me.”

“You did it earlier this month,” says Kyungsoo. “Yixing even took a video of it.”

“It’s a good video,” Yixing says mildly.

“It is, and that’s the only reason I haven’t told you to delete it,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“Maybe I just like morning sex,” says Baekhyun, “and happen to know you _also_ like it, and sometimes have the urge to do something nice for my boyfriend to show that I appreciate him. Ever think about that?”

A brief staring contest ensues, both of them entirely straight-faced and unblinking. It ends when Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns away from Baekhyun entirely.

“Good _night_ , Baekhyunnie.”

No response. Baekhyun and Yixing talk in quiet whispers after that, but it’s not enough to keep Kyungsoo awake; if anything, it serves as a soothing sort of white noise as he finally drifts off into unconsciousness.

Sometime later, he wakes up and stretches his limbs, some joints popping satisfyingly here and there. He opens his eyes and squints at the window where the late-morning light is filtering in. Slept in, he thinks. Ah, well. That’s what Saturdays are for.

Before he can sit up, an arm snakes around his waist. Lips press to his bare shoulder. He sighs, turns his head, opens his mouth to tell Baekhyun off and—finds himself locking eyes with Yixing instead.

“Oh,” he says, pleasantly surprised. “Good morning.”

A smirk spreads over Yixing’s lips.

“Good morning,” he says lowly, in a tone that sends a jolt of heat through Kyungsoo’s abdomen.

Well played, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo thinks. Well fucking played.

“I’m not going along with Baekhyunnie’s plan,” Yixing says, as though he’s just read Kyungsoo’s mind. Or possibly just the look on his face. “But, if you want…” He strokes along Kyungsoo’s waist, fingers skimming lightly from hip to rib and back again, bordering on ticklish. Kyungsoo shivers.

“Where’s Baekhyun?” he asks. He tries not to get distracted by Yixing’s smile or half-lidded gaze, or the feel of his hand as it continues its slow movement up and down along his side.

Yixing half-shrugs. “Around. Did you want him to join?”

Kyungsoo mulls it over, then shakes his head. “Later,” he murmurs. “It hasn’t been just us in a while.”

Yixing hums and kisses Kyungsoo’s shoulder again. “Take it slow?”

“Yeah.”

They exchange a quick, closed-mouth kiss before Yixing retreats briefly back to the other side of the bed, to the side table where they keep the lube and condoms. He holds up one of the latter and raises his eyebrows at Kyungsoo, a silent question in his eyes. Kyungsoo licks his lips and nods.

“You still haven’t sent me a copy of that video,” he says, watching Yixing shed his clothes. The sight of Yixing’s fully-erect cock almost makes him forget to complete his thought. “The one from a few weeks ago.”

Yixing chuckles. “I didn’t know you wanted one.” He climbs over Kyungsoo to straddle his legs, hands at the waistband of his boxers.

“It’d be nice to have the next time I have to travel,” says Kyungsoo. He lifts his hips so Yixing can pull the boxers down his thighs, and soon they end up thrown somewhere on the floor. “I still have that one you recorded on my phone, but I could use something new.”

“Do you want me to send it now?” Yixing asks, grabbing the bottle of lube. “I could stop and do that.”

“Hilarious,” Kyungsoo says dryly. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Nope.” Yixing leans down for another kiss. Kyungsoo obliges. “Not yet.”

He settles between Kyungsoo’s legs, then squirts a dollop of lube into one hand. He tosses the bottle lightly to the side and starts coating his fingers. “When was the last time for you?” he asks, oddly conversational.

“The last ti—? Ah.” Kyungsoo looks up at the ceiling thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes. “I’m not sure. Weeks. Too long.”

“We’ll make up for it now,” Yixing promises.

The first slow push of Yixing’s slick fingers inside of him has Kyungsoo biting down on his lip. God, he missed this: the slight roughness of Yixing’s hands, the leisurely and teasing way he fingers him, the feeling of not-quite-fullness that serves only to make him want more. He grabs Yixing by the shoulders to pull him down, the fronts of their bodies that much closer together, and winds his arms around his neck. Their gazes meet. Kyungsoo tries not to squirm.

“Your face is red,” says Yixing. He props himself up with his free hand.

“You’re giving me a look,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“You’re so cute,” Yixing says, but not in a patronizing way—just fondly, sincerely. He kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek, by the corner of his mouth.

He keeps at it for a while, fucking Kyungsoo with his fingers, whispering all kinds of filth in his ear. A thing that Kyungsoo loves and hates about his boyfriends is that they’re both incredibly vocal—Baekhyun prone to moaning and groaning, Yixing more a fan of dirty talk and passionate expletives, sometimes in multiple languages. The noise can get tiresome, especially when it’s all three of them together and the combined sounds are mortifyingly loud, but in small doses it’s. Well.

“Are you gonna get me off with just your hand?” Kyungsoo asks eventually, breathing so heavily it’s almost embarrassing.

Yixing pauses. “Why, are you getting close?” Without waiting for a response, he pulls his fingers out, then leans back to reach for the still-wrapped condom he set aside on the mattress earlier.

“Wait,” Kyungsoo says between Yixing rolling the condom on and retrieving the lube again. “Not like this. Could you—” He hesitates, then turns onto his side.

“Behind?” Kyungsoo nods. “Of course.”

Yixing lies down behind him, pressed against Kyungsoo’s back, his body solid and hot. He coils an arm around him and starts to fuck him just as slowly as he was before with his fingers, kissing and biting his neck as he does. Kyungsoo pushes back against every thrust. At a sharp nip from Yixing, he holds back a groan, because even though they both tell him to be loud, to make noise for them, he always, always suppresses it. Doesn’t know how not to, at least until it all becomes so much he can’t stop himself anymore.

They’ve reached the point where Yixing’s dirty talk has turned mostly to incomprehensible Chinese. Kyungsoo can only make out bits and pieces, but the specifics don’t matter much; his tone implies meaning well enough, from soft praise to filthy promises. And the occasional breathless _oh, fuck_ still makes an appearance from time to time, which, inexplicably, always gives Kyungsoo the urge to say he loves him.

There’s a momentary interruption in the form of Baekhyun appearing in the doorway. “Oh,” he says, stopping in his tracks. “I was wondering what you were up to in here.” A pause. “Can I—?”

“Please,” says Kyungsoo, reaching out toward Baekhyun.

Yixing laughs quietly against him. Baekhyun just smiles. He makes his way to the bed and kneels on the floor in front of Kyungsoo.

“You’re so beautiful, Soo,” he says earnestly. He takes hold of Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Say that when I’m— _not_ getting fucked,” Kyungsoo says, panting.

“I say it almost every day!”

“No you—”

“He does,” says Yixing. “Think you just tune him out.”

“Terrible,” says Baekhyun, pouting even as he reaches for Kyungsoo’s erection.

There’s no chance for Kyungsoo to respond, because Baekhyun’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, making him cry out. With the angle they’re at he can’t quite see Baekhyun’s expression, but he hears and feels a soft moan as Yixing’s thrusts have him fucking into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he says weakly, practically a whimper. The combined sensations of being so full and having the wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth around him are as overwhelming as they’ve ever been.

“Gonna come for us, baby?” Yixing murmurs.

“I—” Kyungsoo cuts off with a groan. “Please,” he says, not even sure exactly what he’s asking for.

Yixing seems to understand. He picks up speed, moving his hips more insistently, forceful enough that Baekhyun has to pull back a bit from Kyungsoo’s cock to avoid being choked. All Kyungsoo can do is swear, repeatedly, almost a quiet chant as he feels his orgasm building.

When it finally hits, he squeezes Baekhyun’s hand and lets out one last quiet moan. Yixing keeps fucking him through it until Kyungsoo goes still, then he pulls out. For a brief moment, Kyungsoo feels a little guilty that Yixing didn’t get to come, then decides it was his own fault for spending so much time teasing Kyungsoo and so little trying to get himself off. Baekhyun, meanwhile, doesn’t stop sucking until an overstimulated Kyungsoo makes a weak noise of protest.

“How was that?” asks Yixing. He moves around a bit, probably to take off the condom.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and sags further into the mattress, boneless. “I love you,” he mumbles. “So much.”

Baekhyun tugs on his hand. “What about me?” he whines.

“You, too,” says Kyungsoo. “Both of you. More every day.”

Baekhyun sighs. He lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand, then the mattress dips and shifts and creaks as he climbs onto it and over Kyungsoo’s legs. “Post-fuck Kyungsoo really is my favorite,” he says. “He’s so affectionate. So…” He trails off like he’s searching for the word.

“Suggestible?” Yixing offers.

“Exactly.”

Kyungsoo feels Baekhyun, soft and warm and fully clothed, snuggle up behind him—feels, too, the press of Baekhyun’s hard cock. Nothing’s going to happen with it now, though, he knows that. And Baekhyun seems content just to cuddle anyway, as always.

“I really wish you’d think about the band thing, Soo,” Baekhyun says quietly. “I know you think it’s a stupid idea, but I just want us all to spend time together and make music and have fun, you know?” He kisses the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck softly. “And I wanna see you sing more ‘cause you make all those sexy faces.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo says resignedly, “If you’re gonna drag Chanyeol into it, at least take Jongdae, too. Someone to keep him company so he doesn’t get uncomfortable or think we’re seducing him.”

“Is that a yes?” says Baekhyun.

“I think it is,” says Yixing, sounding amused.

“Love you,” Baekhyun sing-songs, craning his neck to plant a kiss on Kyungsoo’s temple.

Kyungsoo barely even cares about the deception. He just yawns, curling up peacefully on the sheets while Baekhyun and Yixing get up to god only knows what behind him. They’re lucky he loves them, he thinks.


End file.
